1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector for high frequency application.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,718, issued on Sep. 18, 2012 to Straka et al., discloses a plug connector assembly. The plug connector assembly comprises a shell, a printed circuit board received in the shell, and a cable connected with the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board comprises, e.g., for an outer layer thereof, a plurality of grounding traces, a plurality of signal trace pairs, and grounding traces. The signal trace pair are disposed between and isolated from two adjacent grounding traces. Vias (plated through holes) interconnect conductive ground plane/traces of various layers.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0221165, published on Sep. 3, 2009, to Buck et al., discloses a connector assembly comprising a receptacle connector and a mating plug connector. The receptacle connector comprises a pair of grounding contacts, a pair of differential signal contacts, and a bridge member connecting with the pair of grounding contacts to improve signal transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,453,338, issued on Nov. 18, 2008 to Aronson, discloses an electrical connection system for use in connection with high frequency communication signals. The system or high speed plug connector comprises a printed circuit board comprising a plurality of ground contact pads, a plurality of signal contact pads, an internal ground plane, and a dielectric layer therebetween. The ground contacts pads are typically longer than the signal contact pads. The ground contact pads are connected with the internal ground plane by vias at a rear of the ground pads.
An improved plug connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.